Outdoor umbrellas, such as pool, deck, and patio umbrellas, are essential for outdoor activities by providing shade from the sun and protection from precipitation. Outdoor umbrellas can be exposed to strong winds, and as a result these umbrellas are typically mounted in umbrella stands which are large and heavily weighted for stability. However, even weighted umbrella stands may still tip over when subjected to enough force. Alternatively, outdoor umbrellas are often mounted in holders which are bolted to the ground and provide excellent stability.
However, there are situations where outdoor umbrellas must be removed from a deck, patio, or other area to allow for the entire surface to be utilized, or to allow umbrellas to be dismantled and stored during the winter or in advance of extreme weather conditions. Weighted umbrella stands are difficult to move, require significant storage space, and are unsightly and pose a tripping hazard if they are simply left in place. Permanent umbrella holders, by their very nature, cannot be easily removed without potentially damaging the deck or patio.
Therefore, there is a need for an umbrella anchoring system which offers the stability of a permanent umbrella holder, but which can be quickly dismantled in a way that leaves the deck, patio, or other surface free of dangerous or unsightly physical obstructions.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.